


Mile High

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [25]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Airplane Sex, Anal Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Incest, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform, Voyeurism, alpha stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk makes D entertain him on a flight out to Hollywood on the private jet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile High

“D.” Dirk waits until his brother looks up at him from the one of the other leather chairs that graced the belly of the plane.

“Yes, brother dearest.”

“I’m horny.”

“You sound like Bro,” D discards quickly. It doesn’t stop the almost subtle glances to the front of Dirk’s jeans that isn’t hidden by his signature shades which are neatly packed away in his carry-on for the evening flight. He uncrosses, stretches, and then recrosses his long slack covered legs the other way.

“I do not sound like that uncouth, obnoxious, perverted jackass.”

“Look like him too.” D goes back to flipping through the rag of a magazine that he picked up at the airport. There are only so many helpful sex tips before editors start dipping into the bizarre to minimize repeats and that started decades ago.

The sound of a zipper being pulled down tries to tempt him into looking up away from the glossy pages. He bites the inside of his lip as he recognizes the rhythmic rustling across the small distance.

“D,” Dirk whines. D can feel his resolve crumbling but tries his hardest to retain his dignity. He briefly wonders what city they would be passing over now.

Then the speakers of the small flat screen across the way turn on and he instantly recognizes the soft panting and mewling of when he fucked Dave for Bro’s entertainment. His own pants are getting tight and uncomfortable but he doesn’t dare readjust again. Not so soon. That would admit defeat.

The click from the cap of a bottle of lube is so familiar that D doesn’t have to look up to see the long blue bottle. The nice thing about private jets is the lack of security between the car and cabin. D always feels a little bit easier with at least one weapon nearby and it seems Dirk has taken exception to the TSA’s 3oz rule. He had mentioned something about seeing if they could use up a full tube on this trip out to Hollywood. And it looks like he is trying to get an early start to it.

Sure enough, slick wet sounds join the rhythmic movements as Dirk obviously strokes himself. D isn’t worried about anyone else catching Dirk trying to rub one out on a plane as the captains are paid extra to stay locked in their cabin and only emerge after buzzing in case of emergency and there are no attendants as D has kept it a self-serve plane stocked with small travel bottles of the finest liquor, the cheapest beer, and every soda known to mankind. The snack bar is impressive as well though it is currently stocked with candy and fruit. It will rotate out based on the passengers but for Dirk, D makes sure that they have extra twizzlers and oranges on hand.

Not that he is interested in those selections right now.

A slightly muffled lewd moan finally draws his eyes up to where his attention has been captured since the first time Dirk said his name. The sight presented takes D’s breath away. Dirk’s pants and briefs are shoved down to mid-thigh and his shirt hiked up, the bottom hem held in his teeth. One hand is wrapped around his slicked up dick and the other one plays with a reddened nipple. His cheeks are flushed and his amber eyes are staring at D, waiting for a response. He gets one in the form of a deep moan and the discarding of the magazine.

“So fucking unfair.” Dirk would smirk if he wasn’t so occupied with twisting his palm over the head of his cock. “What do you want from me?” Dirk doesn’t answer right away he just enjoys the way D’s eyes rake over him and flick between watching his hand slide up and down his cock, the way he pulls and twists at his nipples, the hunger in his eyes, glancing up at the screen to see Dave’s cock bouncing as D’s dick slides in and out of the hot ass. D has to uncross his legs and finally reaches down to adjust the boner in his lap. His hand ends up staying there, palming it through the slacks.

Dirk lets his shirt drop. “Stand up. Pants down but not off. Bend over.” D whimpers a little at the deep husky orders.

He stands up with only having to bend down a little because of his ridiculous height on the tiny plane. He tried his hardest to get a taller plane but this was the best he could do. He quickly undoes his belt and buttons of his pants and lets them drop. He watches Dirk’s cock jump against his loose grip as he slowly peels down his briefs. He’s barely shuffled around to face the seat he was just in when he is shoved roughly forward. His knees bounce on the leather and his hands scramble against the back. One hand is tight on his shoulder, tucking underneath his collar. The other has slick fingers pushing into the crack of his ass to find his entrance.

He feels the hem of Dirk’s shirt brush over his hips and the heat of Dirk’s body coming close but not close enough to touch, yet. A finger presses and slowly works farther in until he starts sliding it back and forth. A second finger joins it soon with a chorus of moans.

“God, D, always so loud. And you know how I love to make you sing.” His fingertips brush over D’s prostate and D keens, arching up against the leather seat. “Just like that.”

“Dirk! Dirk! Dirk!”

“Good boy.” He presses in a third finger, stretching D further.

“Fuck me, fuck me now.”

“As you wish.” Dirk pulls his fingers out and presses his cock in quickly to fill the void. D’s fingers grip the leather until he is sure there will be stretch marks and indents in the seat. He moans ever so sweetly, mimicking Dave’s cries on the screen next to them, when Dirk bottoms out against D. He holds there, pressing his torso against the curve of D’s spine to kiss the back of his neck.

“Move, move please!”

Dirk obeys and starts slamming against him. D’s mouth falls open with shouts and moans and heavily panting breaths as Dirk works his cock in and out at a steady pace. He is more focused on the length of each stroke over the speed, making sure to hit that special spot in D over and over again. D brings one hand up to grab the back of Dirk’s neck and twists his own to catch him in a kiss. Dirk smiles as D’s vocalness doesn’t stop even while his lips are occupied. Dirk bites D’s lower lip and pulls on it gently even as he keeps up the long powerful strokes. He gets to watch D’s eyes roll back into his head at the treatment. Dirk lets go and returns his mouth to D’s neck, licking and kissing it. He knows he can’t mark it but that doesn’t stop the desire to. Instead he feels the vibrations travel through D’s windpipe and feels his heartbeat race under his tongue.

The hand on D’s shoulder pulls him back against Dirk as he straightens up, changing the angle at which Dirk’s cock penetrates him. D’s head tips back against Dirk’s shoulder as his hips don’t stop pumping. Dirk’s other hand splays itself across D’s sharp hipbones and abdomen, working in from the side until his fingers brush the blonde happy trail underneath the hem of his vintage band t-shirt. The fingers follow it down to the trimmed base of D’s weeping cock, already making a mess of the seat. D whines as those fingers wrap around the shaft and trace up the veins and ridges up to the wet helmet, brushing against the dripping slit.

“Such a dirty boy, D. So messy and dirty. You always fall apart in my hands, and I love that. I love how your body reacts to me, accepts me, welcomes me, needs me to fuck you into the seat. I love how you try to fight it, pretending you didn’t get hard instantly when I told you I was horny, hinting that I wanted you, thinking about fucking you into the seat just like this. Fucking you on your million dollar private jet above who knows what state even with only the captains capable of hearing you. Too bad actually. You have such a sweet song when I fuck you. Should record it and see how many hits I get, see if anyone could guess that these sounds were coming from Director D Strider. What do you think, D? Could I whore out your voice?”

“Oh god, fuck, Dirk!” His body is taut and strung out between the seat and Dirk being played by his younger brother’s hands, cock, and words.

“That wasn’t a no, babe,” Dirk teases. “Who’s to say I’m not recording your dirty moans now?”

“Dirk! I’m gonna-” Dirk knows what is coming next and wraps his hand fully around D and pumps only twice before D loses it and paints the cream leather with a splash of white. Dirk continues to fuck him through his orgasm until that last heavy shudder. He pauses to let D recover his breath.

“Good boy, D. But now you’ve made a mess. Do you know what happens to boys who don’t clean up their messes?” D nods as the words slowly penetrate his foggy mind. He tries to reach for anything to clean it up, a towel, a spare piece of clothing, a piece of paper but Dirk’s hands grab his wrists and bring his arms around to his back. His balance is precarious on his knees and Dirk’s cock as Dirk holds him like that and then gently pulls him back. His legs are unsteady but he manages to get to his feet and back a little ways. “Lick it up, D.” Suddenly his arms becomes control points to push his face against the leather seats without any other way to catch himself. His cheek slides in wetness before he sticks out his tongue and starts lapping it up. Dirk moans deeply at the perverse scene and his hips twitch forwards causing D to moan at the over stimulation.

“D, I’m going to fuck you hard and fast now,” Dirk warns with the little bit of self control he has left which is shattered as D purposefully licks up another glob of his cum off the seat. Dirk finally lets his arms go and grips his hips to follow through with his words. D uses his freedom to support himself on the seat but continues to lick the seat clean as Dirk starts to fuck him ruthless speed.

D has just gotten all that he can before collapsing against the seat under the pressure of Dirk using his ass with sharp quick thrusts. He’s presses against the damp leather as Dirk works himself into a pleasurable frenzy.

“D, god, you feel so good. I love fucking your ass. I love fucking it wherever we are. I love that you let me fuck you on your plane. I love how you’ll let me fuck you at the hotel, blow you in the limo, in the elevator of that fancy party, how you are always so hot for me and so willing. D, I love fucking you so much. I fucking love you!” He buries himself deeply in D’s ass with several hard thrusts before coming with a low groan. He collapses over D’s back and lays kisses above his collar in between breaths.

When D starts to complain about the position, Dirk silences him with a gentle hand to the middle of his back to hold him still as he slides out with a wet pop. Dirk doesn’t let him up though and reaches for something else. Then D feels a cool round shape pressing against his recently vacated entrance. He puts up a token fight as Dirk presses the plug in, the widest point just wider than Dirk’s cock before tapering in to the handle that rests discretely between his ass cheeks.

“To keep you from ruining your pants with my cum at this shindig we are going to.” Dirk pats his ass and finally lets him up. He spins D around and kisses him deeply, tasting the leather and cum on D’s tongue. He licks up D’s cheek where D had been pressed into the mess. “Go clean up your face. We should be landing soon.”

“I hate you.”

“I love you too.”

“Brat.”

“What are you going to do about it? Fuck me?”

“Tonight, hotel, your ass is mine.”

Dirk laughs as he pulls his pants up and resettles into his own seat.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
